La Condesa Sangrienta
by Xpick
Summary: la seducción y una cuchilla serán las herramientas para que Tomoyo Daidogi asesine a sus presas, Drácula padre tiene un plan para ella y su hijo Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran la ayudarán a convertirse en un verdadera vampira...Bio Elizabeth Báthory
1. Iniciación

_**Los personajes son de clamp Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**_

_La historia que les voy a relatar ah sido inspirada en la biografía de Elizabeth Báthory mas conocida como la condesa Sangrienta... algunos personajes que aparecen son de la biografía otros de Card Captor Sakura los principales, las fechas, pueden haber sido modificadas, ya que desconozco algunas, la historia es parte invención, parte biográfica….claro que modificaré algunas cosas como que Tomoyito no puede ser lesbiana._

_**Sumary** Tomoyo Daidogi disfruta haciendo sufrir a sus sirvientas asesinándolas y bebiendo su sangre, una mujer Sádica, nefasta temible quien pensaría que el mismísimo Drácula descubriría que esta mujer tenía sentimientos –inspirado en la biografía de Elizabeth Báthory _

**_La condesa Sangrienta-Tomoyo Daidogi_**

_Capitulo I: Iniciación_

El 11 de junio 1560 en el castillo de Csejthe se celebraba el nacimiento de la mas bella bebe que se haya visto…

-la llamaremos Tomoyo-Takedo Daidogi alzaba a su pequeño Tesoro para que todos la adoraran, la gente se quedó admirando la belleza de la bebe, y sus peculiares ojos amatistas que tenían un destello hermoso y… maquiavélico.

En medio de aplausos la madre de la hermosa niña, entregó a su mas fiel sirvienta a la bebé para que le dirigiera a su habitación , la señora Sonomi se encontraba muy débil por el parto , así que otro grupo de sirvientas tuvieron que ayudarla a caminar hacia su habitación mientras la nodriza cargaba a la bebé…

Llegaron a la habitación, las sirvientas salieron y se quedaron solo Sonomi, la bebé y Ilona que era el nombre de la nodriza.

-esta niña, promete muchas cosas majestad-Ilona Era una mujer joven, de cabellos castaños y mirada malvada…

-lo sé, pero me ah traído muchos problemas Ilona, estuve apunto de morir cuando nació, si no fuera por el ritual que me hiciste, ya estaría en el infierno…-Sonomi se recostó en su cama y dirigió su mirada a la cuna de su hija

-Sabe, los ojos de Tomoyo, son muy hermosos y distintos, tiene un brillo en la mirada que los hace ver tan…-

-te prohíbo que enseñes a Tomoyo ...-Interrumpió Sonomi levantándose de su cama rápidamente y acercándose a Ilona

-pero Señora, no es justo que Tomoyo no aprenda las actividades y rituales que…

-No! mi niña tiene que ser una pequeña normal, ya es suficiente con nosotros, ella, tiene que …. Ay!-Sonomi se retorcía de dolor

-Señora es mejor que descanse, esta un poco débil, no deseamos que este así-Ilona, miró a Sonomi con un gesto de asco _–así que no quiere que la pequeña aprenda, esa niña es mi proyecto… ni Sonomi Daidogi ni nadie me impedirá que deje mi legado a alguien ya que esta maldición que tengo… me impide…-_Ilona miró a Sonomi que estaba quedándose dormida , deseó matarla-_no puedo… si no arruinaría todo… mas doloroso será cuando la niña misma se revele-_ se dirigió a la cuna de la pequeña Tomoyo.. quien estaba todavía despierta, la miró fijamente , la bebé le devolvió la mirada, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar…-Eres hermosa, Tomoyo, maquiavélicamente hermosa ….(o.O de donde salió eso)

Ilona Salió de la habitación sonriente, esa pequeña llevaba la maldad se le veía en los ojos, hermosos, pero a la vez atemorizantes-Tomoyo y su Dulce brillo macabro…

Pasaron 5 años y la pequeña Tomoyo había crecido como una niña normal gracias a que Sonomi cuidaba mas de ella que su propia nodriza, esto a Ilona le molestaba pero, era paciente, todavía la pequeña le quedaba muchos año de vida… y a ella también , así que hay quedarle tempo al tiempo…

-que dicho mas estúpido Thorko-Dijo Ilona al ver como Sonomi la hacía jugar con muñecas a su pequeña hija

-Ay Ilona, muy pronto, Sonomi se separará de Tomoyo, y la dejará a tu cuidado, es allí cuando tu y yo le enseñaremos lo que tiene que aprender-Thorko era un joven hechicero, practicaba magia negra al igual que Ilona , Tenía el cabello negro, la tez blanca, ojos negros, y siempre usaba ropas negras, para contrastar con su piel, Ellos se habían comportado como todos unos sirvientes normales, habían hecho jugar aunque con cólera a la niña con juguetes normales, le habían aprendido a leer cuentos de hadas y había crecido con hábitos de una pequeña normal común y corriente, cosa que a los brujos les incomodaba, ya que ellos sabían que Tomoyo no estaba para esas cosas.. Ella tenía sangre demoníaca, se le notaba, y sus ojos eran el principal rasgo.

La pequeña, estaba jugando en el jardín del castillo cuando de pronto Sonomi, que la miraba sentada en un extremo, recibió un mensaje… debía ir a ver a su esposo que se encontraba mal en la habitación, para esto, ella y la niña estaban solas en el jardín, los brujos ya se habían retirado a hacer sus practicas malévolas, Sonomi no podía llevar a la niña al cuarto por que , no quería que viera a su padre enfermo..

-Tomoyo, ven aquí-Sonomi miró a la niña que venía saltando hacia su madre

-Dígame madre…-Tomoyo desde muy pequeña, aprendió a hablarle a su madre de usted, al igual que a su padre , a los únicos que hablaba de tu eran a los criados y a su nodriza, Tomoyo era blanca como la leche, con un cabello negro largo con bucle que siempre su madre cuidaba con esmero, sus ojos amatistas brillaban dulcemente aunque tenían un toque macabro y misterioso, ya que si la mirabas directamente a los ojos mucho tiempo podías sentir miedo… hasta el punto de sentir que en algún momento esa hermosa niña te pudiera acabar con la mirada.

-Voy a ir a la habitación de tu padre, quédate aquí, no te vayas a mover, pedes hacerlo pequeña?, o mejor te vas a tu habitación-Dijo Sonomi preocupada

-no madre, yo quiero quedarme aquí a jugar, te prometo que no me alejaré seré buena niña-Sonomi miró a su hija con preocupación pero luego de meditarlo…

-muy bien Tomoyo, ahora regreso no te muevas-Sonomi se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo..

Mientras tanto la niña estaba sola, se fue a ver lo demás plantas que habían en el jardín sin darse cuenta se alejó hasta llegar a un lugar un poco oscuro de el jardín dela mansión donde había una pequeña casita de adobe…

Tomoyo extrañada miró atentamente la casa, cuando de pronto sintió gritos de una joven…

Los gritos eran desgarradores, horribles , Tomoyo quería llorar pero , la curiosidad la mataba y empezó a acercarse a la casita …

La puerta estaba semi-abierta, empujo lentamente sin hacer ruido, no se veía nada mas que unas escaleras que la guiaban al sótano de esa casita

Bajó las escaleras agarrándose de la pared, otra vez empezaron los gritos, Tomoyo se aferró a la pared mas fuerte y con miedo ,pero seguía bajando…

Al llegar se quedó mas tranquila encontrar de espaldas a su nodriza, al acercarse a ella lentamente , vio como sus manos estaban empapadas de un líquido carmesí que goteaba lentamente ..

-_que hermoso color rojo-_pensó Tomoyo mientras se quedaba parada detrás de su nodriza

-es hora de empezar el ritual-Thorko hablo con voz ronca

Tomoyo miró a Thorko, y luego su mirada se dirigió al piso , los cuerpos de dos jóvenes sirvientas de el castillo estaban en el piso desangrados… Tomoyo retrocedió y hizo un pequeño ruido a lo que los dos brujos voltearon averla… Ella asustada se derrumbó al piso y empezó a llorar…

Ilona se lavó las manos, se acercó a la pequeña la miró con ternura y le dijo…

-¿quieres ayudarnos?-

Tomoyo alzó la mirada y vio como Ilona le acercaba un pote con el líquido rojo que había visto en sus manos hace unos momentos…

-¿Qué es?-Tomoyo miró lo hermoso que se veía el líquido en el pote negro

-Se llama sangre y es de esas chicas lo ves?-Ilona señaló a las chicas muertas

-y por que?-dijo Tomoyo inocentemente

-cuando pruebes verás –Ilona le dio el pote a Tomoyo quien lo aceptó con un poco de miedo

Ilona se levantó y Thorko se acercó y dijo-Brindemos, por nuestra pequeña condesa Tomoyo Daidogi-alzaron los potes, cosa que también Tomoyo imitó

Ilona y Thorko Tomaron el líquido Tomoyo al verlos, sorbió con desconfianza un poco… pensando en las chicas que estaban tiradas sin vida, el probar el sabor… le descubrió el gusto, empezó a tomar todo

-Que rico.. Quiero mas!!-Tomoyo miró a los brujos quienes sonrieron entre ellos

-tendrás mas muy pronto, considéralo como una iniciación, mas, es peligroso que tu madre sepa esto Tomoyo, si no, no volverás a tomar de este rico y hermoso líquido carmesí-Ilona la miró con ternura

-entonces lo que hago no es correcto, por que mamá no lo sabe-Dijo Tomoyo triste

-te gusta lo que tomaste?-Dijo Ilona abrazando a la niña

-Si y mucho-dijo la niña emocionada

-si tu mamá mira quete gusta algo, lo compra no es cierto?

-si

-si a ti te gusta bailar mucho es correcto no es cierto?

-mmm… si!

-entonces si te gusta tanto la sangre , es por que esta bien

-SI!!-se levanto alegremente Tomoyo, luego dudó –pero por que mamá no debe saber-Tomoyo miró confundida a Ilona

-por que todos tenemos secretos…-Ilona miró a los ojos a Tomoyo que la miraba confundida

-que es un secreto?-la pequeña, estaba totalmente confundida

-tu madre no te dice muchas cosas no es cierto..-

-si

-entonces, por que ah de decirle tu, ahora que te gusta algo que ella no debe saber, tu también eres una miembro de la familia, tienes derecho a tener secretos Tomoyo-la mirada malévola de Ilona hizo que los ojos de Tomoyo brillaran mas, que hermosa se veía con esmirada, pero mas hermoso era el líquido ue escurría suavemente sus manos

-esta bien.. este será nuestro secreto?

-S..Si!-Tomoyo miró a Thorko quien sonreía maléficamente, volvió a probar otro pote de sangre, se quedó fascinada con el sabor de este líquido carmesí, hermoso líquido carmesí…

Mientras tanto.. Desde una tinaja de Sangre, Eriol Hiraguizawa,. miraba junto a su padre Drácula a la pequeña condesa de ojos amatistas

-tu Eriol, serás quien conviertas a esa pequeña, en una de nosotros, pero tienes que esperar todavía unos años mas… quiero que esa niña, tenga que ver contigo… pero deja que se convierta en una hermosa mujer –Dijo Drácula mirando la tinaja

-muy bien padre-Eriol era muy lindo, de cabello azulado, blanco , ojos azules que también tenían un brillo peculiar, usaba lentes, y no era que no viera bien , si no que su padre lo había obligado a usarlos para verse de un porte intelectual –Esa chica…

-dará descendencia a mi raza…

Con el paso del tiempo, la pequeña Tomoyo, se volvía mas "malcriada" cada día, torturando a sus sirvientas que las vestía …

-No haga eso, Condesa-una criada se quejaba de las jalada de cabello que el mandaba la condesa

-me estas arreglando mal el vestido y pides que no haga eso…eres una insolente!-Tomoyo tenía ya para esto 13 años.. después de ocho años de haber bebido sangre visto como sus "amigos brujos" hacían rituales y haber aprendido algunos, lo que todavía no había aprendido era matar a una persona

Tomoyo agarró a su sirvienta de los cabellos empujándola, la joven sirvienta cayó en el piso, mientras que Tomoyo la pateaba y la golpeaba fieramente , en su habitación tomó un jarrón y se lo aventó a la cabeza de la joven dejándola inconciente…

-Ilona!! Ilona!!-Grito Tomoyo llamando a su nodriza

Ilona se acercó rápidamente al cuarto de la joven y miró con desprecio el cuerpo de la niña tirada en el piso, Ilona sonrió para sus adentros

-Tengo, mi mejor vestido, los artículos adecuados guardados celosamente para que mi madre no los vea, el cuarto selecto, y el cuerpo inconsciente, es suficiente?-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Ilona con desafío y felicidad, brillando los ojos de ansiedad

-veo que ya quieres aprender.. sabes yo aprendí eso cuando teñía recién 18 años y tu a los 13, no cabe duda que tenía razón-Ilona llamó a Thorko y a otro ayudante par llevar el cuerpo de la joven al cuarto , que pronto sería la cámara de tortura de la condesa

-quiero que este despierta, para deleitarme con los gritos de esta joven-Tomoyo Sonreía maquiavélicamente

-te admiro mi pequeña condesa!-Ilona miró como Tomoyo sacaba los utensilios para asesinar a la joven sirvienta…

La joven empezó a despertar.., lo hizo para de nuevo dormir, pero esta vez, eternamente…, cruel y dolorosamente Tomoyo asesinó a la joven mientras reía y empapaba sus manos y vestido de sangre…

En la aldea cercana al castillo, vivía la aldeana Sakura Kinomoto, una pequeña niña de 13 años, que soñaba con ser una de las acompañantes de la condesa, ya que ella siempre le había gustado verlos vestidos que lucían las acompañante y de la misma condesa, Sakura no era una aldeana común y corriente, ella tenía una gran secreto, no como Tomoyo y no algo menos leve…

Cuando empezaron a reclutar doncellas para llevarlas al castillo Sakura se presentó, pero siempre fue rechazada por ser muy pequeña…

Esto molestaba mucho a la esmeralda, que a pesar de todo no se daba por vencida..

-Debo usar al menos una vez ese hermoso vestido a como de lugar-Sakura se apresuraba con el agua ya que iba a anochecer… estaba al rededores de el castillo y se rumoraba que habían vampiros

En el camino empezó a anochecer

-vaya suerte-Sakura caminó las calles desiertas de el pueblo, cuando de pronto frente a ella se le apareció un joven vestido elegantemente con capa negra, cabello castaño , pálido, ojos ámbar, que al mirarlos causaban escalofríos, era tétrico y… hermoso

-KyAAA!!-Sakura gritó asustada.., pues si lo era niña!!

-que escandalosa que eres!! Por que gritas tanto!!, que no sabes que soy sensible a los gritos escandalosos de niñas Tontas-Dijo el niño vampiro

-Shaoran!! Que haces aquí!!, y no soy tonta!!-Sakura se molestó al ver al joven vampiro expresarse así de ella

-lo eres, ja! Hace tiempo que ya no te quedas atrapada en la noche Sakura, que paso, te mandaron tarde a recoger el agua?- Shaoran con un movimiento rápido se puso a su lado

-no!, solo me quedé pensando en que se sentiría ser la acompañante de la Condesa Tomoyo-Dijo Sakura con un dedo en el mentón

-te diré que Drácula padre, piensa que esa niña, es la que está destinada a Eriol, esa condesa, es casi una vampiro como yo.. le gusta la sangre, matar personas-Shaoran se acercó a Sakura para asustarla a lo que Sakura respondió con un coscorrón –Au me dolió Sakura –Shaoran se agarraba la cabeza

-tu no me puedes lastimar…y menos la condesa si es humana elegida, tu sabes por que… Drácula la mataría…-Sakura Sonrió al hacer que su joven amigo se quedara callado

-Eres una humana privilegiada Sakura!, nadie en esta aldea, caminaría tranquilo por las noches y menos cerca del castillo de la condesa..-

-cuantas murieron anoche-Sakura preguntó a su pequeño amigo

-fueron 3-

-y ella fue no es cierto?-

-ella y sus sirvientes-

-ella esta media loca-Sakura empezó a reír

-entonces Drácula también lo estaría- Shaoran miró a la pequeña con burla

-hablando de eso.. Drácula nos ha citado, por es que me eh aparecido, por que tu sabes uqe casi nunca te molesto n.n

-Si Shaoran.. que mas…, bueno ahora que pasará- Sakura intrigada miro de frente a los ojos a Shaoran

-Es asunto de esa condesa-Shaoran esta vez se puso serio

-Tomoyo Daidogi

-parece que quiere que….

-y yo!! Por que?-O.o

-no lo se niña, parece que el tiene planes para que tu y ella sean las que tengan hijos de…

-ay yo por que!!-Sakura ponía sus manos en su boca

-por las razones que tu sabes niña!- . 

-en problemas… y tan joven….

Después del ritual, Tomoyo se dirigía a darse un baño cuando de pronto se chocó en el pasillo con un joven que recién había sido contratado como sirviente

-lo siento condesa-se inclinaba el joven (para esto Tomoyo se había puesto su ropa de cambio, se había lavado pero faltaba su baño)

-la próxima vez ten mas cuidado-cuando el joven se levantó, Tomoyo vio que era hermoso, de inmediato le gusto…-tu nombre?

-Etel, a sus ordenes mi condesa-Sonrió el joven , al ver a la condesa tan hermosa y sonriéndole

-muy bien Etel.. Mucho gusto… espero.. que nos podamos llevar bien –Tomoyo le sonrió y se apresuró a su cuarto para darse un baño, todo estaba saliendo tan bien, había un hermoso hombre en su castillo, había cometido su primer asesinato, con su mejor vestido, y ella sola… sin ayuda de sus amigos brujos, que solo miraban con satisfacción el sangriento espectáculo que dio la princesa , Todo como ella quería… sin necesidad de sentir nada, ni compasión ni tristeza, solo sadismo…

Se acordaba del joven que se había cruzado y de pronto pensamientos lujuriosos asaron por su mente…

-soy un demonio-Tomoyo Daidogi empezó a reír diabólicamente ,no sabía que alguien la observaba detrás del líquido que ella tanto amaba, era el hijo del mismo Drácula quien sonreía al ver a la joven….

Continuará….

No me pude contener.. tenía que escribir algo sobre la condesa Sangrienta, últimamente estaba leyendo biografía de vampiros y tanto.. y elegí hacer una historia basada en la condesa.. claro que no va a ser igual.. pero espero que les guste.. dejen RR para continuarla si no, la dejo allí no mas… me gustaría saber que piensan de este fic, va haber de todo un poco, claro que mas se va a denotar las acciones de Elizabeth a través de Tomoyo quien la protagoniza en este fic… cuídense mucho y escríbame RR para continuarla

Tengo todavía 2 fics mas por actualizar.. También lean Hitomi ni Utusuru mono y FaLsA ReaLidAd espero les guste…

Saludos para mis amigos que me leen muchas gracias para el próximo capítulo de cada historia estaré respondiendo sus RR, espero esta historian tenga acogida

Atte! Xpick


	2. Deseo

_**Los personajes son de clamp Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**_

_La historia que les voy a relatar ah sido inspirada en la biografía de Elizabeth Báthory mas conocida como la condesa Sangrienta... algunos personajes que aparecen son de la biografía otros de Card Captor Sakura los principales, las fechas, pueden haber sido modificadas, ya que desconozco algunas, la historia es parte invención, parte biográfica….claro que modificaré algunas cosas como que Tomoyito no puede ser lesbiana._

_**Sumary** Tomoyo Daidogi disfruta haciendo sufrir a sus sirvientas asesinándolas y bebiendo su sangre, una mujer Sádica, nefasta temible quien pensaría que el mismísimo Drácula descubriría que esta mujer tenía sentimientos –inspirado en la biografía de Elizabeth Báthory _

**_La condesa Sangrienta-Tomoyo Daidogi_**

_Capitulo II: Deseo_

Quien mas que ella para conquistar a un hombre, tenía todo, todo lo que necesitaba, era bella, millonaria, astuta, una mujer seductora, por que ese hombre no caería en sus redes…

Tomoyo Daidogi terminaba de salir de darse un baño.. se disponía a descansar en su hermosa cama con sábanas de seda cuando de pronto sintió un frío viento decorriendo todo su cuarto…

-Que pasa, quien Diablos esta allí!-la joven condesa miró aterrada a todos lados sin encontrar nada… no será que la habrían descubierto… habían descubierto quien era y habían mandado a brujos blancos a matarla?

-Tomoyo Daidogi? Ese es tu nombre..

Tomoyo escucho la voz de un hombre de tras de ella, imposible!.. había mirado hace unos momentos y no había encontrado nada, rápidamente volteo a encarar a la persona que le había hablado

Se encontró con los ojos azules mas fríos y diabólicos que podían existir… un joven de mas o menos la edad de ella con capa negra una camisa blanca, pantalón negro , usaba lentes se veía muy apuesto… Tomoyo recorría minuciosamente su forma de vestir, su cuerpo bien formado ,su…

En que diablos piensas Daidogi

-Quien eres… que quieres…-Tomoyo le habló con desafío al joven misterioso

El joven solo atinó a levantarse y observarla detenidamente, aun era una niña, pero muy bella, con forme pasen los años, ella será la mas bella condesa e la historia… al ver su cuello sus colmillos amenazaron con salir, pero aun no era tiempo, arruinaría todo si bebía de su sangre, a esa joven todavía el faltaba mucho para poder sobrevivir…

-que pasa!! Te estoy hablando!! Dime quien eres!!- Tomoyo se sentía intimidada por las miradas de aquel joven

-hazte fuerte… y muy pronto sabrás quien soy…-cruce de miradas Tomoyo irradiaba ira en sus amatistas mientras Eriol solo misterio… como iban a hacerle ese desaire a la condesa..

-odio que me dejen intrigada!!-Tomoyo se acercaba peligrosamente, nunca había desafiado a un hombre, solo a las mujeres del palacio

Eriol miraba con satisfacción a la peligrosa condesa acercándose fieramente, su fino olor lo llenaba de ansiedad, como se sentirá cuando este cerca de ella, en su cuello y..

Tomoyo estaba muy cerca de el, lo tomo de la camisa y lo miró muy cerca..

-quien te crees que eres para entrar así en mi habitación!-

Eriol solo la miró tomó su mano y la lanzo a la cama

-quien te crees que eres tú, para hablarme y tomarme de mi camisa así… yo tengo el derecho de entrar a donde yo quiera entendiste niña-Eriol se acercaba fieramente al rostro de la amatista que se empezaba a llenar de temor

Eriol sonrió al ver el gesto de Tomoyo

-aun te falta niña…. Ese miedo tiene que desparecer-Eriol se esfumó en forma de murciélago y se fue de la habitación de la amatista

-Grrrr!! Kyaaa!!-Tomoyo lanzó las almohadas de su cama a la ventana por donde había salido el vampiro-Maldito demonio… la próxima vez no la cuentas…-Tomoyo se recostó de nuevo en su cama y de pronto el sueño se fue apoderando de ella hasta que quedo dormida

-hice una buena elección no crees?

-No lo se padre todavía le falta mucho… no me voy a meter con esa chica si no mejora..

-después de la visita que el diste a esa niña te aseguro que mejorará mas pronto de lo que te imaginas Eriol- Drácula Padre sonrió al ver a la joven profundamente dormida, tan hermosa… -si…

Sigamos con la historia…

Tomoyo despertó lentamente, perezosamente abría los ojos cuando recordó…

-_cierto que hoy… viene él…-_

Tomoyo se levanto de la cama fastidiada se miró al espejo…

-hace dos años vivo este martirio de haberme casado con un hombre que ni siquiera amo, malditos compromisos de gente loca…-Tomoyo empezó a arreglar su largo cabello negro, y escogió un vestido muy elegante –malditas fiestas de bienvenida, todo el mundo estará aquí.. hay que saludar, ya que si no mamá me castigaría, y lo peor es que ese maldito va a venir con sus aires de triunfador , ja, que se ah creído ese estúpido, yo tengo mucho mas dinero que el, como me pudieron comprometer con un anciano muerto de hambre-Tomoyo cogía unas navajas para cortar unos hilos sueltos de su vestido, cuando de pronto por estar pensando en otras cosa se cortó el dedo-Ai!, maldito!-fluyó lentamente un líquido carmesí de su dedo… su tan amada sangre

Miró su dedo y empezó a saborear la sangre,-_peor que delicia… espera!! Es mi sangre que estoy haciendo!!-_ de inmediato a condesa curó su dedo y siguió haciendo su trabajo

-creo que esto me esta volviendo loca- Tomoyo tomó el vestido se acercó al espejo lo puso frete a ella y luego miró el reloj..

-Ilona , necesito que traigas aquí a las criadas… necesito estar hermosa como siempre-Dijo a gritos Tomoyo para que Ilona escuchara…

-Voy Condesa…

Siguiendo la historia

-Se celebrará una fiesta , con motivo de la llegada del esposo de la Condesa-Shaoran miraba a Drácula con entusiasmo.

-Emocionado pequeño Shaoran?-dijo Drácula

-y, para que tenemos que ir nosotros-la figura de Sakura apareció con potes de sangre para los vampiros

-te explico Sakura, tu eres una humana, tiendes mas a acercarte a esa niña, quiero que tu seas algo así como su amiga-

-Sabes, me parece que esa niña esta loca-Sakura y sus risitas pequeñas

-no esta loca hija, ella es un demonio con cuerpo de humano-

-no dijiste que tenía que crecer mas todavía?-Sakura miraba a Drácula intrigada

-es cierto… por que ahora no quiero nada que ver con esa chiquilla, es muy asustadiza-Eriol intervino en la conversación

-para eso esta Sakura.. para que le enseñe muchas cosas-

-No mataré a una persona padre tu sabes que no lo voy a hacer-Sakura miró con desagrado a Drácula

-Sakura, no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, solo te estoy diciendo que ayudes a esa niña a acostumbrarse a nosotros-Drácula se acercó a Sakura y le puso la mano en el hombro –Tienes 5 años para que ella tenga completamente la sangre demoníaca, no importa que sea humana, a los 18 Tomoyo Daidogi será mordida por Drácula y se convertirá en la mujer Vampiro mas conocida y venerada del mundo… después de drácula y sus descendientes-Dicho esto Drácula se dirigió a Shaoran quien miraba atentamente

-tu Shaoran, acompañaras a mi hija, entendido!-

-Si majestad-Shaoran se inclinó ante un drácula excitado de poder Sabía que todo ocurriría como el quería

-muy bien joven…-dicho esto Drácula llamo a sus …- Sirvientas!,tráiganle un vestido a mi hija, y alístenla , hoy hay celebración.. – Drácula se retiró junto a su hijo y Shaoran

Sakura se quedó con las vampirizas que le habían preparado un traje negro para la "hija de Drácula"

-Que suerte tienes humana al ser hija de Drácula…, pero Señorita Sakura, nos puede decir como es que Drácula tiene una hija humana, el detesta a los humanos pero usted es la excepción por obvias razones, como es que…

-Deseas seguir hablándome así sucia?-Sakura de inmediato sacó una barita negra y se la apuntó en la cabeza a la vampiro- agradéceme la compasión que tengo, que tu insolencia la puedes pagar caro-Sakura acercó mas su vara negra a la joven vampiro quien empezó a temer por su vida, la curiosidad realmente puede matar, y vemos la prueba ahora.. esa niña no podía ser Vampiro pero.. tenía unos poderes extraordinarios…

-Discúlpeme Señorita Sakura-la vampiro se encontraba arrodillada

-yo me arreglaré sola, pueden retirarse- Sakura cerró la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba, se miró al espejo y empezó a sonreír melancólicamente-Dime, por que no puedo ser un vampiro para que esas , me den en paz….

Mientras tanto, en otro espejo se reflejaba la condesa con un hermoso vestido negro parecido al de Sakura (O.o imagínense cuando se entere) Sonriendo pero de felicidad

-me veo tan hermosa como siempre… lo malo es que mi compañero hará opacar mi imagen, Esto es tan trágico Ilona, no puedo creer que me pasen estas cosa a mi…-la condesa empezó a llorar dramáticamente y luego sonrió entre lágrimas, -se supone que la fiesta será para el, pero... creo que hoy también yo celebraré-Tomoyo empezó a reír frenéticamente

-Tomoyo, creo que debes calmarte-Ilona miro extrañada a u condesa

-si lo sé, estoy actuando como si estuviera loca, debo controlarme.. creo que es la edad, soy muy joven para tantas emociones fuertes, en especial la obligación maldita de esta época –Tomoyo se dio el ultimo vistazo en el espejo y se dirigió a Ilona-Puedes retirarte-

Ilona hizo una reverencia y sonrió, luego se retiró del cuarto

-Dime quien eres y a que has venido….

Detrás de la cortina de Tomoyo se apareció una joven con un vestido negro

-es hora… no pensaba hacerlo de este modo, pero tienes que comenzar

Dos ojos amatista se encontraron con dos ojos esmeraldas que estaban decididos a hacer de esta condesa, un verdadero vampiro…

La esmeralda se acercó a la condesa y se presentó reverenciándola

-condesa Tomoyo Daidogi, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y vengo por ordenes de mi padre…

-tu padre?-Tomoyo se acercó a la Joven extrañada

-Drácula... El desea que usted sea la próxima madre de la oscuridad

-Tu eres una humana, como es posible que puedas ser hija de drácula-Tomoyo Tocaba la piel de Sakura

-todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, pero le pido que me acepte como una de sus damiselas y la pueda entrenar con ,mas facilidad-

-Demuéstrame que lo que dices es verdad-Tomoyo tomó la muñeca de la joven agresivamente y de pronto una fuerza extraña la expulsó hacia su cama

Sakura sacó una varita negra y hizo aparecer la cara de Drácula frente a Tomoyo

Tomoyo quedó estupefacta ,al ver la reacción ,Sakura desasió el hechizo y Tomoyo se hincó ante la joven..

-un honor ser sierva del amo de las tinieblas -

-No miento, no dudes, solo sígueme, mañana vendré a presentarme como Damisela-Sakura desapareció en un dos por tres

Tomoyo sintió una extraña sensación, de saciar su instinto animal.. que acaso estaba convirtiéndose en un demonio?, un deseo carnal increíble se apodero de ella, pero… hoy hay fiesta…

Siguiendo con la historia

-Sakura esta tomando sus propias estrategias para con la condesa-dijo Eriol

-si , ya era hora de que Sakura dejara la vida de sirvienta que llevaba, para estar entre nosotros, recuerda que Drácula dijo que su esposa, le hizo prometer que Sakura viviría como una humana normal hasta que ella misma le resultara necesario probar sus poderes-Shaoran se sentó al lado del ojiazul

-Tu, conociste a Sakura desde niñata , es una joven hermosa, es humana… y con el primero que se cruzó fue contigo… que sucedió?-Eriol nunca tenia curiosidad por nada pero ahora sabiendo que Sakura era algo así como su hermana tenía que saber..

Bueno eso fue…

Una pequeña de cinco años iba a recoger agua para sus patrones…

Ser criada no era una fácil para la pequeña, ya que sufría de constantes maltratos, pero no tenía donde vivir así que no podía quejarse, tenía comida y un techo y algunos amigos…

-No! se me hizo tarde-Sakura estaba aterrorizada al ver que las calles estaban desiertas... Vampiros…

Sakura asustada caminaba hacia su casa cuando de pronto frente a ella un niño pálido y des ojos ámbar se le apareció vestido de negro

-O.O KyAAA!!!! No por favor no me muerdas nooo!!-Sakura empezó a llorar y dejando el agua corrió hacia su casa

El vampiro solo atinó a seguirla lentamente

Al llegar a su casa..

-niña inútil... Como demonios vamos a Tomar agua esta noche.-una joven abofeteaba a Sakura hasta hacerla sangrar, la niña salió corriendo fuera de su casa

El joven vampiro miraba todo lo que pasaba

-dime, por que deja que te maltraten así?-el vampiro se acercó a la pequeña que estaba llorando en un árbol

-O.O KyAAA!! No te acerques-Sakura se alejó tres pasos

-no te voy hacer daño niña… me han enviado a buscarte….-El vampiro se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la jaló fuertemente

-No me lleves basta!!!-Dijo Sakura asustada

-tu padre quiere verte-Dijo Shaoran algo molesto

-DEJAME!!!-Sakura de pronto desprendió una luz verde a su alrededor y expulsó al vampiro lejos de ella, al ocurrir esto Sakura quedó atontada mientras el pequeño se incorporaba…

-Se nota que eres hija de mi señor…-Shaoran se levantó y la jaló con mas fuerza, la niña esta vez no puso resistencia, pero el vampiro estaba lastimado así que en mitad de camino se desvaneció

Sakura al verlo se preocupó, era el momento mas propicio para escapar pero no quiso al ver al niño lastimado

-te sientes bien… te ayudo?-Sakura rompió un pedazo de su vestido y curó la herida del niño

-tan pequeña y sabes de esas cosas?-

-es que cuando me hacen heridas mis patrones, tengo que curarlas yo sola, aprendo rápido no? La experiencia-Sakura sonrió melancólicamente

-Eres fuerte niña-

-crees?-

-si pero ahora basta de platicas tengo que llevarte donde mi señor-

-Tu señor, el que dices que es mi padre, no lo creo, y si es mi padre será muy malo, por que me abandonó-Sakura se puso triste

-bueno, no se pregúntale a el-Shaoran agarró la mano de la niña y la llevó

-y cual es el nombre de mi padre?-

-Drácula-

La niña se puso Azul…

-KyAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Intentas matarme!!!!-Sakura hizo fuerza peor con lo que había hecho anteriormente estaba debilitada

-Que gritona eres tonta!!-Shaoran se tapó con la mano que le quedaba libre el oído

-buu ahh tengo miedo T.T voy a morirme- y la pequeña se desmayó

-ah niña tonta despierta ahh!-Shaoran tuvo que cargar a la niña-pesas mucho..

En el camino Shaoran olía el aroma de la pequeña, olía muy bien, como puede ser que esta humana hija de Drácula…

Termino esta parte

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Tomoyo Recorría los alrededores antes de empezar la fiesta...

-Esto quedará hermoso y más si yo estoy allí-Tomoyo se dirigió a los pasillos de los sirvientes –

Caminando se topó con un joven y chocaron

-ay!! Puedes tener mas cuidado-Tomoyo alzó la cabeza par ver quien era, era el joven con el que se topó la primera vez que llego… Etel.

De pronto, Tomoyo lo miró descaradamente y lo abrazó

-Señorita Daidogi que hace?-Etel empezaba a seguirle el juego

-esto es muy duro para mi sabes-Tomoyo fingió llorar

-a que se refiere-Dijo el joven preocupado por la condesa

-amar a un hombre que no es mi prometido… temo no ser correspondida-Tomoyo Tomó la mano del joven eh hizo que la tocara -solo déjate llevar-Tomoyo empezó a besar al apuesto joven lentamente, y luego apasionadamente …entre besos y caricias, encontraron un cuarto en donde dejaron salir a flote sus bajas pasiones..

Besos, caricias, lujuria gloriosa que te hace tocar el cielo cuando en realidad pecas (una canción antigua) que te hace sentirte vivo, placer, es lo que importa ahora, luego..

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor, pero sin presencia de la Condesa… Los padres de Tomoyo no sabían como disculparse con el futuro esposo…lo invitados iban despareciendo… y no era por que se iban a sus casas, si no… que se dejaban seducir por mujeres y hombres que los invitaban a una cita con la muerte…

Tomoyo se encontraba en una habitación de el castillo, con un joven que recién había conocido manteniendo relaciones… mientras tanto Drácula miraba desde su charco de sangre este acto…

-luego lo morderás….

En la habitación

Tomoyo sacó de su vestido una navaja y entre educciones.. cotó el cuello del joven

Tomoyo sentía como alguien manipulaba sus acciones, peor no se sentía incomoda al contrario

-muérdelo ahora!-Drácula sonreía

Tomoyo hizo un corte y siguiendo con su acto, mordió la herida y absorbió la sangre del joven hasta que quedó agonizante…

-no tomes toda muy bien, déjalo así, pronto morirá-

Tomoyo saboreó la sangre de su boca… miró a Etel inconsciente…

Drácula reía como un maniático, junto a el, estaba Eriolq ue recién había llegado a Observar la situación

-Creo que te tomas muchas molestias padre.. ella misma debía haber aprendido eso sola, no tenias por que manipularla además Sakura…

-Sakura va a enseñarle a controlarse y no mostrarse como es y va a enseñarle a sobrevivir cuando tu la muerdas y ella beba de tu sangre… tu sabes que muy pocos sobreviven al convertirse en vampiro, tienes que morir primero… solo los preparados tienen la dicha… ella debe ser la que no sienta nada cuando muera…-Eriol fue interrumpido por su padre

Mientras tanto Tomoyo terminó de saborear la sangre y despertó

-Kya! Que hago ahora.. lo eh matado!

_Continuará…_

Hola! Muchas gracias por su apoyo… sigan mandando RR para continuarla espero que les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por su apoyo… se que quieren mas TiE y SiS pero lo que les estoy contando es básico para que aparezcan esas dos parejas muchas sorpresas que no se imaginan, ni cuando y donde aparecerán, solo se enterarn si mandan mas RR para continuar la historia …

Agradecimientos:

Tommi-San: que bueno que haya otra adoradora… XD! Gracias por leer la historia… ah verdad Bloody Mary le dicen a una reina o princesa no se que se llamaba Maria y como provoco muchas muertes le pusieron María la Sanguinaria ... je je y tampoco olvidemos que hay un trago con ese nombre.. (yo siempre metiendo borracheras) sigue leyendo amiga Namarië!!

Nokusa-San: muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, si quieres conocer la biografía en la que me baso escríbeme un mail para que conozcas mas, te aseguro que es bien interesante, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario…

Shami: gracias, si lo se Eriol es tan lindo de vampiro, muy pronto pondré mas cosas de el y de TiE la parejita hermosa… sigue leyendo espero que te gusten los demás capítulos.

Luna-Box: Gracias por el ánimo.. muchas gracias … esas parejitas son hermosas espero sigas leyendo y me sigas enviando mas ánimos con tus RR.. y me digas que opnas de la historia…

Bloody mary: así que te pusiste Maria la sanguinaria eh! Ja gracias amiga que bueno que concordemos con las musas inspiradoras.. sigue leyendo muchas suerte y sígueme dando ánimos

Darthmocy: Eso fue una reprendida O.o creo que si… Claro amiga ay te va otro capitulo para que no me reprendas espero que te guste… y e sigas mandando mas RR, reprendiéndome o felicitándome tal vez, Gracias sigue leyendo…

Shaeri Hiroshi.- Gracias por la apreciación amiga, s e un poco sangrienta pero esta al límite creo.. no vaya a ser que luego me acusen también de ser vampiro… sería interesante.. muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas leyendo y sigas mandando RR

Alexandra: olle lokaso yo a ti te conozco… cuídate manita chula ..

Saori-Luna: los vampiros son lo máximo, en especial cuando Eriol es uno de ellos, eh leído tus historias y son muy interesantes, por ai debe estarán RR mío gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo y me mandes otro RR

Fin de los agradecimientos por ahora

Espero que me envíen sus opiniones

Cualquier cosa ya saben solo agréguenme a mi correo jeje cuídense nos vidrios pronto


End file.
